Who am I?
by Diana465
Summary: Stephanie Marks just received her Hogwarts letter at the age of 16 despite being raised by muggles. She has finally made friends and feels like she is where she belongs. But when mysterious letters start showing up Stephanie is accused of being Voldemort's daughter! Can Stephanie with the help of her friends clear her name?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was glad to see it go. See the school fade into dust and all the stupid kids gone. Dad said that the move to Gladsburry is going to be the best thing that could ever happen to us. I doubted it.

"Steph come on!" My little sister Marie motioned to me; i ran to catch up to the rest of the family to our flight.

Mom took the window seat Dad took the aisle seat. My sister and I sat across from them; I took the window seat.

"Three hours kids and we will be in our new home." Said my mom smiling at me; I smiled back at her. I was eager to get somewhere new, a fresh start. I helped my sister get out her Ipad and I grabbed my phone. Three hours of nothing but Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets going through my head; that should calm the butterflies in my stomach. The tape bagan to play and i was transported back into the world i loved ever so much. Harry, Ron, and Hermione greeted me; with smiles and laughs. Growing up I was always different from the other kids and didn't make friends; I was too geeky and didn't understand the other kids jokes. This made me an outcast so i turned to books for solace. This time would be different though, this year was a new start I would make friends this time.

The house was a huge brick two story house with a huge fenced in back yard fit for a pool.

"Stephanie come here." my mother called. I made my way down stairs. My bed and desk were set up along with my dresser.

"Woah! Mom where is Marie supposed to put her stuff? This room is too small." She grinned.

"This is your room." My jaw dropped.

"You mean we don't have to share a room anymore?!"

"Nope." I hugged her tighter than i have ever hugged anyone. "Well you better unpack all your stuff." she said when i finally let her go.

"Absolutely." She closed the door behind her leaving me with all of the boxes on the floor. I looked around the room; my white furniture stood out against the light blue walls.

"My own room." I said aloud as if thinking I would wake up from a dream. But it wasn't a dream at all.

I started unpacking box after box putting things just as they were when we lived in the old house. I hung up my undesirable number one placard. I put my wand on my dresser, hung up my Marauders map and then and only then did it feel like home.

"Girls come up for dinner." my mother called to us.

"Race you." Marie said.

"Go!" We ran upstairs to the kitchen table both laughing.

"So what do you guys think of the new house?" Asked Mom.

"It's great mom." I said.

"It's fantastic!" Said Marie.

"How do you guys like your rooms?" Asked Dad.

"I cant believe I get my own room!" Marie said as she dipped a chicken nugget into ketchup.

"That is epic." I said.

"Now i want those rooms to stay spotless is that clear." We both were surprised by my Dads change in tone.

"Yes." We said in unison.

"Good."

I went to bed that night thinking about my new life here. I would start my softmore year here at North Berry High.

"Things will change." I told myself. "Things will change."

I got up the next morning to the sound of my father yelling about how the water didn't taste right.

"Some things never change." I said. There was a knock at the door which made me jump a foot.

"Hey Steph, wow." My mom entered my room.

"I know isn't it great?" She looked disappointed.

"Steph remember what we talked about? About growing up a little." i groaned.

"Mom it's my room."

"I know sweetie but you're sixteen now. I mean girls your age aren't really into Harry Potter anymore."

"Mom." I whinned.

"Stephanie if you make friends and they come in here and see all of this kid stuff."

"It's not kid stuff it's my stuff." i said crossly.

"Honey they are going to laugh at you. Look you can keep your stuff just keep it hidden. Okay? Please. Your father walks in here and sees this he is going to..."

"Alright mom I get it I'll hide my stuff."

"Thank you sweetie." She closed the door behind her just as my rage bubbled over. I ripped my Quittage poster off the wall ripping the corners.

"Great I really liked that one." I said out loud. I grabbed my wand knowing it wouldn't work; i swished and flicked "Oculos reparo" I said knowing damn well it wouldn't work. I turned back and put my wand in its box then turned back to the poster. I blinked. The corners were fixed. "What the hell." I examined the poster more throuraly and yes the corners were indeed fixed. "That's not possible." i breathed.

"Stephanie!" My father called. No time to figure this out right now.

I hid the rest of my Harry Potter memorabilia in my closet where no one would look. The room now looked bare with no essence of my personality what so ever. That didn't matter I had bigger things to figure out. I ripped a piece of paper at the corner.

"Oculos reparo." I pointed my wand at the paper but nothing happened. "Oculos reparo." I repeated, still nothing. Maybe I was just imagining things but I couldn't have been I know I ripped the corners I know I did. It was getting late the sun had gone down I felt my eyes getting heavy. Time to sleep, I've got school in the morning and I have to focus on getting some friends.

I sat up on a hill overlooking the black lake.

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Harry Hermione and Ron all hiking up the hill toward me.

"Harry!" He wrapped me in a hug. "You're not going to believe this. I did magic." All three of them stared at me. "I got mad and ripped my poster then used reparo to fix it."

"You could get in trouble for that Stephanie." Chided Hermione.

"Are you sure you did magic?" Said Harry.

"That's the thing when I tried it again it didn't work."

"Well I remember when I first showed signs of magic." said Ron. "It would work once then not work for a couple of days. Mum said that was normal."

"Just be careful when you are angry Steph." Said Harry. I laughed.

"Yeah or I might accidentally blow up my mom like you did your aunt Marge Harry."

"Not funny Steph." He grumbled.

"She deserved it and you know it Harry." He smirked.

"Nearly caused Uncle Vernon to have a heart attack." We all laughed.

"So are you excited for school?"

"Nervous is more like it Hermione." I replied.

"Don't worry you'll do fine."

"Yeah." said Ron. "At least muggle schools don't have to worry about Snape." I burst into laughter.

"He's not that bad Ron."

"Hermione he hates us." said Harry crossly.

"If I were here I would give it right back to him like your old man used to do Harry." I said confidently.

"I would pay ten galleons to see you stick it to em girl." Said Harry smiling.

"Harry don't get her into trouble." Hermione whispered harshly.

"I'll take your bet Mr. Potter and if I ever end up in Hogwarts Snape will have another thing coming." The dream began to fade.

"Goodbye Stephanie good luck in school." Said Hermione running down the hill.

"Catch you later." said Ron following after her. Now it was just me and Harry on the hill.

"You'll do alright girl. Just keep your head up." He hugged me tightly. "Remember I will be here when you need me most."

"Always?" I asked.

"Always." He whispered.

I woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. Well I was ready until I came down stairs.

"You're going to school dressed like that?" My father asked. I had on jeans my black leather boots and a tank top.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You look like a slut." I sighed.

"Steph just put the jeans over your boots and go put on a different shirt." said my mother. I did so and left for school without another word to my family.

Homeroom class was lead by a woman who I swear to god looked exactly like Umbridge. She handed out our schedules and just told us to be quiet for the rest of the time. Not that anyone listened to her. I was just thankful she didn't have the quill. My first class is history, a tall man in a coat in tie stood at the front of the classroom.

"Alright people you know the drill. Here are the classroom rules." I tuned him out after that. He handed out the student forms just before we left. The next class was the same. The third class was speech so needless to say we had to stand up and say something.

"Alright dear tell us your name and something you love."

"My name is Stephanie and I am a huge Harry Potter fan." I said. The class just rolled their eyes, stupid muggle kids I thought. I sat down. I was wrong things were not going to change.

"Weirdo." said the boy behind me. I shook my head trying to brush him off. Stupid muggle. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the day it didn't matter to me. I went to lunch sitting down in a booth all by myself. I tried to pretend it didn't bother me, that I was used to it by now, but it did bother me. A group of teens walked passed my table. The raven haired girl turned around.

"Pot head!"

"The correct term it Potter head not pot head."

"Ooh what are you going to do hex me?" I smirked at her pointing my finger at her.

"Don't think I won't." The whole group laughed except for the redheaded girl.

"Come on Vicky let's leave her alone." said the redhead.

"Shut up little sister." Vicky snapped.

"Leave me alone Icky Vicky. You know they made a song about you and played it on TV." Vicky's eyes turned to ice. She took my lunch tray and spilled it into my lap. The gang laughed and walked passed me. I glared back at Vicky in her dark green stilettos oh how I wished one of those heels would break. I looked back at my table, then snap! My head whipped around to see Vicky on the ground the heel of her shoe snapped. I just spun around in my seat. Had I done that? Harry's voice came flooding back in my head.

"Be careful when you get angry Steph."

"Oh shit." I whispered. I watched as the redhead carried her sister past me.

"You hexed me!" She screamed. "You..." her voiced trailed off down the hall. What is going on here I thought to myself.

I walked into the door of my house.

"Hey Steph how was your day?"

"Mom I thought you said this move was going to be a good idea. Everyone in school thinks I'm an idiot."

"Oh Steph, I am sure that's not true." Said my dad who was sitting in his leather arm chair.

"Dad the teacher asked me what I am into."

"Stephanie Jane Marks. Please tell me you didn't mention anything about those stupid Harry Potter books."

"That's what I am into though."

"Stephanie, we have talked about this. You are never going to make any friends if you keep mentioning those kid books!" My father yelled. Great this day was going to get worse much worse.

"They are not kids books and I love them." I made my way toward my room.

"Stop right there." He said rising out of his chair. I froze turning to look at him. He was right in my face now his finger trusted in my face. "Now you listen here girl." He snarled. "You are going to stop with all this Harry Potter shit."

"Jake." said my mother grabbing his arm.

"NO! This stops and it stops right now!" He grabbed me by the collar and took me up to my room. He strode over to my bed. My head board had three cabinets. He flung open the first one which held a few school trophies. He went to the third one which had a few small books in it.

"Dad what are you looking for?" I asked meekly.

"Shut up girl." He opened the middle drawer to reveal my entire Harry Potter collection. He took the books and began ripping them apart.

"DAD NO!" My mother held me back.

"It's for your own good!" He yelled.

"Mom, stop him! Stop him please!" I begged tears streaming down my face. She just held me tighter. As my father ripped apart every page of my precious collection.

"There now you will make friends and all this nonsense will end." They both left my room my mother looked pale. I slammed the door and collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Harry oh, Harry." I sobbed. "Please let my magic work please." I grabbed my wand, swish and flick. "Raparo." I said loud and clear. The first book began to repair itself. Then the second then the third and finally the seventh. My entire collection sat on the floor at my feet all in one piece. My heart was filled with so much joy I almost screamed. The next task was to figure out where to stash them. I stashed them under the floor boards in my bedroom.

Friday my favorite day of the week. One more day of hell then the weekend begins. The history teacher droned on and on I lost focus and stared out the window. I heard a sudden swoosh an owl was on the other side of the window staring right at me. I blinked to make sure I wasn't just imagining things, I wasn't. It was an owl a big brown owl, and it was carrying something in its beak. Something white. I heard a girl scream the teacher quickly went to the window and shooed the owl away.

"What did you do that for he wasn't hurting anyone." I said.

"It was disturbing the class." the teacher said pulling down the shade. I rolled my eyes, what was it carrying a mouse maybe? That's a dreadful thought. It was looking at me. Maybe it was curious. Science class we were doing a lab looking at different types of cells in a microscope. The lights and the microscope lense were giving me a headache. I stared outside and there he was again the big brown owl with the white thing in its mouth.

"Are you following me?" I whispered to the owl who blinked.

"Hey everyone the wizard is trying to talk to an owl." The whole class stared at me. The teacher strode over and scared the poor thing off.

"That's not funny Eric." She told the kid who just rolled his eyes at her. Every class I saw the owl and every class the teacher scared it away. I was sure it was following me but why. When I got home my mother had dinner on the table. No one said anything ny guess was that dad had had a bad day. It was cool outside so my mother opend the screen door and then her shriek filled my ears. The brown owl had flown in the house and plopped something in my lap, then flown out again.

"What the hell is going on?!" I picked up the white thing which I recognized to be an envelope.

"The owl left me a letter." I said turning it over in my hands. In emeraled green writing were the words.

TO: Ms. Stephanie J Marks

The blue bedroom

1135 Gladsburry Way Makers Town.

"It's a Hogwarts letter!" My mother looked horrified. My Dad tried to snatch it away but I was too quick. I opened the letter and read it aloud.

 **Dear Ms. Marks,**

 **We are sorry this letter has arrived so late; but, due to some unfortunate events we have not been able to get in touch with you.**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed your train ticket, list of supplies, and books.**

 **We look forward to seeing you on September 1, 2013.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts**

I read the letter over twice.

"I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS." I jumped in the air.

"This is some kind of sick joke." My Dad said. "It's fake."

"Jake."

"No I thought..." My mother gave him an odd look. I just stood there bubbling over with joy. I tipped over the letter and two smaller objects fell to the floor. One was my key to the bank the other was some sort of potion labeled

TO: Diagon Ally

"Tomorrow can we go get my stuff at Diagon Alley?"

"Yes Stephanie tomorrow you can go get your things." I looked at my mom confused.

"Are you not going to come with me?"

"No, I have to work and your dad well..."

"I am not going on this foolish goose chase." My mother shrugged.

"Ok I will go by myself then."

"I'll go with you Steph." I smiled at my twelve year old sister.

"Thanks Marie but you might get sad seeing as I get to go to the magic school and you're stuck here."

"I don't mind. I want to see it. Besides I love shopping you know that."

"Marie you have school." Dad said.

"No I don't Daddy tomorrow is Saturday. Besides, I am not about to let Steph go shopping on her own that would be a disaster!" She said dramatically putting her forearm to her forehead like the old actresses did in the movies.

"Alright drama queen you can go with me."

"Yay!" she squeaked. That night I could hardly sleep I couldn't believe this was really happening I was going to Hogwarts.

The next day I got dressed as quick as I could. Marie was at the table eating breakfast.

"Come on Marie lets go!"

"Chill out there miss bipitty boppity boo I have to eat first. Low blood sugar remember?"

"Right." Marie was hypoglycemic and needed to eat a lot to keep her sugar levels up. When she had finished we both took some of the potion and headed on our way.

"First stop is the bank." I said.

"Do you think your real parents left you any money?" I was shocked to hear this coming from her.

"My real parents?"

"Come on Stephanie you cant tell me you haven't thought about that before."

"No Marie I haven't."

"Come on. Mom and Dad both have jet black hair and your hair is like a dirty blonde. Okay more honey color if you ask me."

"My hair color doesn't mean I am not their kid."

"Okay but they both have blue eyes and straight hair like me. Your hair is curly and you have green eyes."

"Who knows I might have just gotten all the recessive genes."

"Then how come when Dads drinking with his friends he always says your niece?"

"Listen that's enough okay just drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." There was science between us. I tried to brush the hurt away. Marie wasn't lying though every time he drank he said I was his niece. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Steph I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, this day is supposed to be fun and I messed it up." I gave her a hug.

"Nah the day can still be fun; let's start all over okay M." She smiled.

"Okay Steph."

We entered the bank and Marie went pale white.

"What are these things?" She whispered as we made our way to the front desk.

"Goblins, their harmless."

"Can I help you?"

"I need to accesses my vault please."

"Your name?"

"Stephanie Marks."

"Do you have..." I pulled the key out of my pocket. The goblin nodded and another goblin took us onto the little car. A lap bar came down over us.

"This is gonna be good." I said

"Man I hate roller coasters." said Marie as the ride to the vault began. We went up down and around finally stopping at a vault with a large metal door.

"Vault 465." Said the goblin unlocking it. Maries mouth dropped open. Galleons filled the vault.

"Your mother has been putting a penchen of money in here since you were born." Said the goblin.

"My mother?"

"Yes." He said. I pocketed some of the money and headed out the door.

"Woah you're rich." Said Marie.

"I had no idea." We went and got all the books and potion ingredients. Marie helped Madame Folly fit me into my robes. Finally we went to Olivanders Wand shop. I carried the wand I had gotten for my twelfth birthday from my mom just to see what he would say.

"Interesting," he said as I handed him the wand. "Of course it is not a proper wand seeing as it has no magical core."

"But I used it to do magic." I said.

"You what?" he was aghast at this.

"I used it to do a spell. Watch." Pointing my wand at his broken glasses with a swish and a flick and a "Raparo." They were fixed just like that.

"My... my... my... great scott. I don't believe it." I smiled triumphantly. "There hasn't been a witch or wizard who has been able to do that for centuries."

"Do what?" Marie asked.

"You my dear were able to use the wand just by believing in the magic itself. The last witch who was able to accomplish was Martha Prince."

"That's intriguing."

"Well look like you are all se to go then my dear, good luck on your journey."

"Thank you sir." We strode down the street. "Whats next on the list?"

"The last thing on the list is a pet. An owl, cat, or a toad."

"Epic. What do you think I should get M."

"An owl would be cool, DO NOT get a toad!" I laughed

"To The Magical Menagerie."

"The what?" Said Marie.

"The pet shop."

The entire place was covered in cages. There were owls, raven, rats, rabbits, toads, and cats.

"Look at this one Steph its just like Harrys." I huge snowy owl was looking at me.

"I want my own pet I don't want to copy Harry." I told her. "Good eye though." We looked at many other pets but none of them really felt right to me.

That was not until a stout woman came around the corner with a black cat in her arms. Its leg had been broken wrapped in a pink bandage and the tip of its left ear cut off.

"What happened to her." I asked.

"He was abused by his owners. The poor thing was target practice, you cant see all his scars now because his fur has finally grown back."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one, the previous owners just referred to him as Cat."

"I'll take him." She handed the cat to me and I went up to the front desk.

"Are you sure you want this one?"

"Yes."

"I'll give you a discount seeing as he is damaged."

"No, thanks but that won't be necessary I will happily pay full price for him."

"Alright sign here." She handed me a quill and I scrawled my name on the paper. "Put the type of cat and his name here then sign."

"I will call you Binx." I filled out the paperwork. As Marie and I headed toward home. She looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Binx? What kind of a name is that?"

"Well Jinx is a girl's name so I put a b in front of it and made it Binx." I pet him on the head. "Don't worry buddy when we get home I will change that stupid pink bandage to a blue one. I could have sworn I heard him purr at that idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dad was none too happy that I got a cat but relented after my mother told him that I would pay for all the cats needs and that Binx was to be kept in my room at night. Binx didn't mind my room at all, he slept at the foot of my bed and waited by the door every morning for me to get up. He was an odd sort though. He liked to be put on a leash and taken for a walk at least once a day. It earned some strange looks from people but I didn't care. His leg healed just in time for the ride to Hogwarts; which I was glad about seeing as how he was going to be in his crate for the whole ride.

The night before I was to go to platform 9 3/4 I couldn't sleep from the excitement. I went downstairs to get warm milk. My father's voice was the first to hit my ear.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know Jake."

"That bitch lied to us!"

"She was sixteen year old girl giving birth to a baby. She was afraid."

"I don't care how old she was, Stephanie was not supposed to show any sign of her parent's nonsense. Her mother promised us that she would make sure Steph was a normal girl. That wand was supposed to keep her magic from ever happening."

"Well now it has and we just have to go with it." Said my mother firmly.

"I say we ship her off to that stupid girl. God if I could just remember her name."

"Jake we said we would care for her. We can't mess up that girls life now." said my mother. I had heard all I needed to hear. I crept back upstairs to my room. Binx could sense my restlessness and curled up against my torso. The feeling of his body against mine the heat made me feel sleepy I closed my eyes drifting away trying to forget what I had just heard.

I made my way through the hustle and bustle of Kings Cross station. Marie was right behind me. We made it to plat forms nine and ten.

"You're going to walk through those?" She whispered

"Yep wanna come and see the train?"

"Absolutely!" We clasped hands and sprinted at the wall. My sister and I had never really seen eye to eye. She was the popular kid and I was a geek. It felt great to know that when I needed her most she was there for me when no one else would be.

We made it to the other side and there it was the Hogwarts express in all its glory.

"Wicked." Said my sister nodding her head. There were many other students running about. The whistle blew causing my sister to jump.

"Well this is it." I hugged her. When I let go she was teary eyed, she hated goodbyes.

"You'll write to me right?"

"Every day if you want me to Marie."

"You better get on the train before it leaves without you." She said.

"Bye Marie, and thanks for coming with me." I jumped on the train opening a window. "BYE MARIE." she waved.

"Be safe!" She called. I sat back wondering is this how Harry felt. How could I not be safe the war is over Voldemort is dead.

The door to the compartment opened. A girl quickly came inside shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a second then turned around.

"Sorry." She said fixing her long red hair. "I was hiding from a duel and I thought no one was in here."

"That's okay. You can sit here if you want." She sat down and it clicked. "Hey you're the girl from school. The one who told Vicky to leave me alone."

"Yeah." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Rose, Rose Santana. And you're Stephanie right?"

"Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"You are always the one with the right answers in class." I was a little embarrassed by that.

"I must be a ravenclaw then." I said.

"Only the hat can tell." She said smiling.

"Wait if you're here that means you're a witch too."

"Yeah Mom is a witch dads a muggle. Wonder why it took them so long to get us our letters."

"Well Voldemort destroyed all the records of muggle borns from like 1988 to 1998 so I guess they are catching up." She laughed.

"I guess you know your stuff huh?"

"Sorry I am such a Ravenclaw."

"Nah I asked a question you had the answer. Of course that would explain the older kids. When were you born?"

"October 29, 1994."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She looked at me rather confused.

"Uh honey those numbers don't add up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's 2013 if you were born in 1994 than you would be 19 and if you were nineteen then I doubt you would have gotten your letter all the kids on the train like us range from the ages of 14-17."

"They lied about my age to." Rose looked at me worried. "I found out that the muggles who have been claiming I am their child were lying. And that my mom was a sixteen year old girl who promised them I wouldn't be able to do magic even though she and my father both can."

"Woah that's crazy."

"So how old am I?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Rose was already digging in her bag for something. She pulled out a card of some kind.

"Here give me your hand." I did so. "Catus." a small cut was made on my finger.

"Ouch!" she pressed my finger onto the card. Then mended my finger. The card began to smoke then my picture came into view. "What is this thing?" I asked.

"A wizarding identification card. They used them during the Wizarding War so that the snatchers knew your blood status."

"Why do you have one?"

"They use them now to prove you can drink and what your position in the ministry is."

"Oh wow."

"Now you have one she said handing me the card. It had my photo on it along with my blood status.

"It says I'm a pure blood."

"Cool. I'm not."

"Who cares what blood status you are it doesn't prove anything. Hermione Grangers parents were both muggles and she was considered to be the brightest witch of her age."

There was a knock at the door Rose slid it open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"I will have a pumpkin pasty." Said Rose.

"I'll try a cauldron cake and Bertie Botts ever flavor beans." Paid, the trolley witch went to the next compartment.

"You are so brave." Rose said looking at the jelly beans.

"I'm just hoping I don't get a vomit flavored one." I popped a blue one in my mouth. "OH DEAR GOD." Rose looked horrified.

"What happened?"

"Gross, sour raspberry."

"Dear god by the way you acted I thought you were dying." I began to feel my eyes get heavy. Before I knew it I was on the hill with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry!" He hugged me.

"So you're on your way then girl." He said.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS." My friends laughed.

"You're going to love your classes." Said Hermione.

"I'm going to kick ass just like you Hermione. Snape has got another thing coming." Harry and Ron laughed but Hermione just scowled.

"Don't listen to the boys Stephanie. I'm telling you it will only be trouble."

"Oh come on Hermione let her alone." Said Ron.

"You'll do great." Said Harry.

"If I get put into another house you will still talk to me right Harry?"

"Of course love I will always be here when you need me." The train jerked to a stop shaking me out of my dream. Rose caught me before I fell off of the seat.

"You alright?"

"Yeah thanks." I said Straightening myself up. "Time to see just where we belong. Come on Rose." We ran laughing out of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We stood in the hallway waiting to be sorted. McGonagall came striding out to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Hogwarts, soon you will be sorted. Your houses will be like your family, your achievements will earn you points any funny business and points will be subtracted." Then the doors swung open. The great hall was just as I imagined it candle ceilings and all. The first girl got into Huffelpuff next was a Ravenclaw.

"Stephanie Marks." My heart sped up.

"Hmmm, not a bad mind." said the hat. "Ambition. Determination, selflessness, bravery. Where to put you." The seconds seemed like hours. "Slythern!" Yes I knew I was a Raven… wait... what... it put me where... I went over to the table. My heart sank. Why would the hat put me here? I'm not evil.

"Rose Santana." Rose went up to the hat and she sat there for a few seconds. Then the hat shouted "Slythern" She ran over to me.

"We are in the same house." She said excitedly.

"Yeah." I replied dryly.

"What's the matter?"

"Victoria Santana." McGonagall said.

"You're sister is here?" Rose just nodded.

"Gryffindor!"

"On second thought, I am glad I'm not in that house." I said

"Me too. Although it totally fits her though."

"Really?"

"Try super arrogant and bossy, plus popular. Although, she can be brave when the time calls for it."

"I'm still trying to figure out why I got put here and not in Ravenclaw."

"The hat sees something in you that relates more to Slytherin." I just shook my head. Looking around at the Gryffindor house table.

"Where are they?" I said quietly.

"Where are who?" Said Rose.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione." Rose gave me a funny look.

"Uh… they wouldn't be here." Then it hit me Harry would be about 32. My heart sank as I realized my friends wouldn't be here.

The food in the great hall was rich by the end of the night I was getting pretty sleepy. The rest of the students at the table began to rise Rose and I followed suit. We made our way down to the dungeons. The dark dank space it felt like ship at sea. The pipes creaked, things groaned, you could hear the waves of the lake lapping against the walls. A tall man with shaggy brown hair stood in front of the dormitory door.

"Good evening students, my name is Professor Strap Defense against the dark arts instructor and head of Slytherin house. Welcome to Slytherin house. Now I know that a lot of you may know our history."

"Death Eaters!" squealed one girl.

"Not all wizards that have passed though these doors have become Death Eaters. Merlin himself came though these passages. Alright, now, the password changes every day so stay sharp. As far as your house goes we are all family here. We watch out for our own here. Our common room is located in the dungeons as you can tell; what you may not know is our common room is in the black lake. You might occasionally see a giant squid through the windows just don't tap on them it pisses him off. You are Slytherins now you are destined of greatness, you are ambitious and determined. Welcome and good luck. Girls on the left boys on the right. Firewhiskey!"

The doors swung open. The room was emerald green as well as the lights in the air above us. There was a huge fire place with the emblem on it. The fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"Stephanie lets go before all the beds get taken." We ran to the left tunnel. The beds had a solid black bedframe, the bed cover was green as with everything else. My trunk was in front of a bed and Roses was right next to mine.

"So do you still think that Slytherns are evil?" Said Rose.

"No and I love the sound of the lake outside." I told her.

"Destined for greatness!" Rose said in a man voice. Trying to imitate Strap. I laughed. The waves lapping against walls lulled me to sleep. I wondered what was next.

The next morning we all went down to the great hall for breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and jam.

"Oh man this is awesome." Rose licked her lips.

"LOL Rose love food much?"

"When it is this good heck yeah." I shook my head.

"You are cute." Rose stopped eating.

"What?" She asked, I froze I hadn't realized she had heard me.

"What?" I repeated. Rose shook her head as if trying to clear her ears. _Thank god she didn't totally get that. She is really was cute though. Her soft red hair and those subtle bangs that fall just over her eyes._

"Steph are you okay?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah why?"

"You're staring at me." I shook my head.

"Sorry, I day dream a lot." Rose just smiled at me and moved her bangs from her face revealing her dark green eyes. The bell made me jump.

"What's the first class Rose?"

"Well first is… Potions."

"Lovely. Bring it on." We entered the potions room, the quiet bubbling of cauldrons settled my nerves. _Come on Snape where are you at? I promised Harry I would give you hell._

A short woman came in with a flick of her wand she had stacked some of the potion books and was actually standing on them.

"Good Morning class I am Professor Bates you're potions master as well as head of Ravenclaw house."

"Great she's brainy as all hell and she is partial to her fellow brainyacs." I rolled my eyes at the girls comment. Don't they know that not all Ravenclaws are not all know it all's. This stupid house rivalry's just tear people apart not bringing them together.

"Where is Professor Snape?" I asked, the classroom went silent.

"My dear, Serverus Snape died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Oh… yeah… I forgot…"

"Don't worry Professor she was raised by muggels." Said a Ravenclaw girl.

"While that is true." I said turning to her. She was an Asian girl with long slender fingers and dark blue glasses. "I am well versed in Hogwarts History. Ms…"

"Chang Ella Chang." I smiled.

"Ah well as I do recall, after your mothers fling with Harry Potter she married a muggle in the end. Mathew Ven if I do remember correctly." The girls face went red. "So therefore you have been raised by a muggle as well." I turned back to my table.

"Alright well… let's get started shall we. Does anyone know what you get when you add Honeywater, Valerian Roots, Nettle Leaves, Rose Petals, Dittany Leaves, Fairy Wings, and Silverweed Extract?" Rose raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Santana."

"Some kind of crazy potion." The Slytherin side of the class laughed. The Ravenclaws were none too impressed.

"Five Points from Slytherin House for you cheekiness Ms. Santana."

"I will earn those points back." I whispered to Rose.

"Professor, I can tell you what potion you will get." She looked at me.

"Please keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself Ms. Marks."

"I have the answer." I told her matter of factly. She gave me a chance to continue. "You would end up with a blood replenishing potion that if done correctly will last up to six hours." She straighten up.

"Well that is a very in depth answer. Ms. Santana you have your fellow housemate to thank, she has earned fifteen points for your house." I could feel the Chang's eyes burning into the back of my head; and for some reason I didn't really mind it.

"We are not actually going to be doing that are we?" Said a younger Slytherin boy at another table.

"Oh good heavens no! I just wanted to see how bright you all were. Today we will be make the Wiggenweld potion."

"Benjamin!" A Ravenclaw boy who had his head down sat up at attention. "Please tell me what the wiggenweld potion does." She sounded like a scolding mother.

"Uh…" he stuttered. "I don't remember." The poor brown haired ravenclaw looked ashamed, his fellow Ravenclaws were not helping. They looked at him as though he was insane.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" His face became red.

"I don't know the answer Professor." He had wiped away what I could only assume were tears.

"Who else can tell me what you get?" Rose raised her hand.

"Ms. Santana I trust you have no more sarcastic remarks."

"None. The potion is used to cure scratches and cuts and wake someone from a deep sleep." The professor looked at Rose then at Benjamin.

"A slytherin knows the answer and a ravenclaw doesn't! How shameful."

"Hey Professor lay off of him." I said my anger rising. "Just because he is a ravenclaw doesn't mean…"

"Ms. Marks I would appreciate it if you would not lecture me on how to handle my students."

"I will if it seems necessary." She looked at me wide eyed. "It's not right for you to ridicule him. That's something Snape would do. And I promised my friend that if I saw Snape I would give it right back to him; and since you're acting like him I will do the same for you."

"Stephanie Marks! Detention! Two weeks!"

"Gladly Professor." I said with a smirk, after all I doubt it would have gotten off so light if it had been Snape.

"Dear God I thought she was gonna blow." Said Rose as we headed out the door of the classroom.

"If you ask me I got off easy. Snape would have hexed me."

"Hey Stephanie wait up." Benjamin came running toward me.

"Hi, Benjamin." I said.

"Please call me Ben." He looked from me to Rose. "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me." He was tall, blue eyed, and British. I could see the girls wanting him.

"Anytime. If she is going to act like Snape I'll give it right back to her." He looked at Rose.

"I don't believe we've met, Benjamin Ethan Bates."

"Rose Santana." She stuck out her hand, he took it and kissed it. I felt my face get hot I didn't like this he was getting too close.

"So…" I said trying to get his attention off of her. "What is the Professors problem?" Ben laughed finally taking his eyes off of Rose much to my relief.

"Well she's my mum. I am lazy and that pisses her off."

"Aren't all men lazy?" Said Rose.

"Rose that's not nice!" I chided.

"Ha she's right though." Ben replied his eyes glued to Rose. I brushed off my robes in the silence.

"You really need to get your own potions book." She told me.

"Yeah I do…" in truth I intended to find a specific potions book the one I had read about in the half blood prince. We finally made our way to the Greathall Ben went to the Ravenclaw table we went to the Slytherin table.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you Rose." she rolled her eyes.

"That pretty boy probly only wants one thing."

"Rose I genuinely think he likes you."

"Yeah and every girl likes him." She replied coolly.

Suddenly thousands of owls flooded the hall.

"Mails here finally." Said Rose who had just received a letter from her mom. I looked down there was one letter from Marie.

Hey Steph,

It's me Marie your favorite sister. I hope you're having fun being a wizard. We miss you, well everyone but me JK, JK. Miss you dude. When will you come to visit? Can't wait to see you and hear all about it. BTW your room is now my closet! I ran out of room for all my clothes and shoes. Oh and it's pink! You'll love it I promise. Hope to hear back from you soon

Love ya,

Marie

"I am going to kill that girl." I said though gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"My sister." I said my blood still boiling.

"What did she do?"

"She turned my room pink and is using it as a closet." Rose nearly fell off the bench from laughter.

"Tell her you'll hex her when you get home that will fix things." Her pumkin juice flowed out her nose.

"Ew! Rose that's gross!" I scooted away from her.

"Sorry it happens when I laugh really hard." I handed her a napkin. Took out a quill and wrote a quick reply.

 **Dear Marie,**

 **I am going to hex you when I get home. I am enjoying my time here at Hogwarts. I have made some friends and enemies. I have detention because the potions teacher is an ass. Keep in touch take care of mom and dad for me. I will be back in December for Christmas break.**

 **Chat soon**

 **Love Steph.**


End file.
